


One of Eight Essential Prizes Inside

by jilysanschilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Crack, F/M, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilysanschilly/pseuds/jilysanschilly
Summary: James Potter is Lily Evans' biggest fan. He loves like literally all her youtube vidoes and it's embarrassing to everyone involved





	One of Eight Essential Prizes Inside

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back
> 
> no one missed me
> 
> but here I am anyway

The thing about James Potter was that he really, really,  _really_ loved YouTube.

Like he loved it so much it was actually kind of embarrasing loved youTube.

And his favourite youtuber in the entire world was one Lily Evans -- and, no, it wasn't for some weird teenaged boy fantasies because James wasn't a teenaged boy anymore, though, okay, maybe there was some of that goign on there because Lily Evans was really, really,  _really_ fit. Like goddess divine, not fit to walk amongst the rest of us because we literally look like scum in comparison fit.

Except for James. James woudl never say that he was scum because he happened to hold quite a high opinion of himself.

And his best mate Sirius -- well, he was also a god, an Adonis, a truly ripped, glistening specimen of a man. 

BUt this story isn't about his best mate Sirius.

Even though everything was always at least a little bit about his best mate sirius but  _anyway._

James loved Lily Evans because he thought she was funny. Fit. Brilliant. An astounding addition to the human race. He talked about her all the time, constantly, driving nearly everyone (mostly his best mate who, okay, this story is a little about because now I'm mentioning him) completely mental because  _really, just stop talking about Lily bloody Evans already._ He just loved her. He lvoed her fashion videos even though James couldn't wear any of her clothes because they weren't the same size and he loved her makeup videos even though they have completely different complexions. He loved her video game videos -- this made a bit more sense because at least James actually played video games -- but James would have also loved anything that Lily Evans did.

She could have hosted a weird ritual seance and he would have proclaimed from the top of the fucking Shard that it was the most beautiful video he's ever seen adn now he and everyne he knows are going tbe perofrming ritual seances.

And if there was one thing in the world that James wasnted more than anythign else, it was to meet Lily Evans.

He didn't want to, like,  _do anything._ He just wanted to meet her. Shake her hand and tell her how much he loved her in that pathetic little voice he used whenever he was talking to his best mate about LIly Evans.

It would be totally embarrasing for him, everyone knew it, but James didn't care.

It was his lifes ambition to meet LIly Evans.

And no, he didn't have a plan for what he was going to do if it eventually happened bcause he didn't actually think that it was going to happen.

BUT THEN

One night after work - James worked at H&M because he was in uni and his parents had told him that, they loved him very much but he needed to get a job ebcaseu he needed to learn how to support himself and jAmes has always loved himself a H&M jumper -- James was so tired from dealing with customers all day. THey were loud and boring and stupid and if one more person had stomped up to him and asked why H&M wasn't carrying this  _one exact specific thing that they needed for this event tonight_ he was going to scream.

Also why did people wait until the last minute to buy their clothes for events

Like honestly get it together.

So James was tired when he walked into the pub -- Red Lion E11 because James was just that sort of bloke -- that he didn't notice the flash of red in the corner as he walked in. Instead, he just shuffled up tot he bar, his arms hanging loose by his sides, shoulders slumped forward, and fell alsmost sideways into his seat.

'sup Fred,' James tipped his head at hte barman. 'Can I getta pint?'

Fred tipped his head at James nad flipped a glass out from under the bar. He made to catch it, but he missed the glass by a longshot and fumbled the glass onto the ground. THe glass shattered and everyone in the bar turned to look at James. He just grinned at everyone and pretended that he wasn't horribly embarrased.

'Maybe don't flip the galss this time mate,' James said. Fred humphed, annoyed, but at least he didn't flip the glass this time.

James spun around on his seat one he had his pint and he took a long, long glug of his beer becuase he was desperate to erase the events of the day. But then, as he ws glugging, he caught that flash of red he'd missed before and he literally choked out beer all over himself.

'Lily Evans?!' he said, foam all over his lips because Fred never could figure out how to fucking pour and hte beer was 83% foam. 'She's  _hEre?!?!?_ ' 

 

James threw hisbhands in the air. 

‘FRED!!! Are you serious?!’

‘Nah, mate, that’s your best mate,’ Fred said, a devilish grin on his face. James groaned theatrically and threw himself over the bar. 

‘Yeah, though,’ Fred said. ‘To your question. She’s here all the time. You two always seem to just miss each other, though, come to think.’

‘AND SO TONIGHT OUR STARS HAVE ALIGNED.’

‘Well, I don’t know that I’d go that far.’

James hopped up from the floor of the bar and clapped Fred on the shoulder, knocking another pint out of Fred’s hand and sending it exploding to the floor. 

‘I would, mate,’ James shouted. He vaulted the bar and stuck his chin up confidently. ‘I always go that far.’

Someone near James pointed at him and shouted KINKY, and James just pointed finger guns and winked as he strutted off through the bar

Until, that is, his toe got caught on a stray pretzel and he went flying across the floor, skidding to a halt at her feet.

Lily looked down at him as he lay there, starfished and sad at her feet, and grinned. 

‘Just how I like to see my men.’

James choked on his tongue and Lily’s face contorted. ‘That’s less sexy.’

She was just about to turn around when James scrabbled to his feet. 

‘Sorry, Ms Evans — Lily — Evans — uh —‘ he ran a hand through his hair so hard it was rocketed straight up to space. ‘I’m James. I love your videos.’ He thrust his hand out. 

Lily considered it for a moment before she took it and shook and James felt like all his nerves exploded because oh my god. 

‘I’m Lily. I love your hair.’

She nodded towards the disaster on his head and James almost choked on his tongue again. 

Instead he swallowed hard and said ‘Thanks.’

Lily shook her head at him. ‘No, really. Thank you.’

James stood there shuffling his feet for a few minutes, before Lily raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Why are you looking at me like that?’

‘Oh.’ James’ face burned. ‘I was trying to look at you sexily.’

‘Why?’

James frowned. ‘Oh, because,’ he pointed back behind him. ‘Remember earlier? I love you?’

‘Oh.’ Lily laughed. ‘You were serious.’

‘No,’ James said, ‘that’s my best mate.’

Lily frowned at him. ‘I don’t get the joke.’

James shook hisnhead. ‘Never mind, it’s not important.’ [a lie, because James’ best mate is always important]

James nodded towards the empty pint in Lily’s hand. ‘Can I get you another?’

‘Oh.’ Lily looked down and was surprised to find that her glass was empty. ‘Yeah, sure.’ She handed James her empty glass and he grinned at her

 

And then he turned and tripped over his bit stupid feet and spread eagled to the floor again. 

 

Lily laughed from behind him, silver bells on the air that lit James’s fucking insides on fire, and he felt her grab his bicep and pull him too his feet. 

‘You’re clumsy, aren’t you?’

James shook his head and fumbled the somehow not shattered glass onto the floor immediately shattering it. 

‘No,’ he said. ‘I’ve got a surgeon’s steady hands.’

Lily laughed so loudly James thought the bells were going to burst his ear drums. In a good way. 

they spent the next few hours chatting away — they talked about James’ job, her videos, her upcoming videos, his uni work, their families. They talked about so many things that James was sure that he would dominate in the next Lily Evans themed pub quiz he competed in. 

They were still sat in the booth in the back in the pub when Fred climbed up onto the top of bar and shouted ‘LST CALL!!!!’

James looked at Lily over their water glasses. ‘Last beer before we go?’ They’d switched to water ages ago because they wanted to be sober, to remember this moment. 

Lily shook her head. ‘No. I want to be sober. I want to remember this moment.’

James’ heart swelled like the grinch. ‘What moment?’

‘This moment.’ And then she slid her hand across the table, sending the water glasses shattering to the floor, and kissed him. 

Neither of them heard Argus, the bar back, mutter, ‘Our fucking glass budget!!!!’

 

*********

 

Fourty minutes later, they stumbled through the door of James’ South London flat. The tube had stopped running by the time they’d left the Red Lion and the service on the Night Bus hadn’t been running so great. But neither he or Lily cared because they were too busy snogging each other’s faces off. 

James kicked open the door to his bedroom and he and Lily broke immediately apart, their hands flying between them and starting to tear off their clothes. Everything was such a mess that James’ foot caught on the leg of Lily’s teousers and he fell forward, just catching himself on the bed. 

‘You’re really trying to concuss yourself aren’t you?’ Lily said laughing. James shook his head. 

‘No,’ he growled sexily. ‘I’m trying to fuck you.’

Lily moaned so loudly the sound echoed off the walls for a full minute. 

James bent down and started kissing her again. And she was so sexy grinding around under him like a pepper grinder that James was like oh my god I am going to cum like right now and he didn’t want to cum so early, not with his idol. 

He pulled away, arching his hips up so she couldn’t grind on him and kissed her neck and then he kissed her nipple. And the nipple sent Lily into such a moaning frenzy that he almost came again. 

‘James,’ she grabbed his hair and lifted him up to look at her. ‘Have you got a condom?’

James nodded. He always had condoms.

He grabbed one out of the drawer and ripped open the packet, his eyes in Lily’s as she writhed on the sheets underneath him. 

‘You want this?’ James said, nodding towards his massive cock as he rolled the condominium on. ‘You want to fuck?’

Lily nodded so enthusiastically it shook the whole bed and then James flopped down between her thighs. 

James pushed six of his twelve throbbing inches into her hot hole and it was so overwhelming he had to stop. He pushed his forehead into hers and panted into her moaning mouth so that he didn’t cum right away. 

And then —

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148115068@N07/47636764382/in/dateposted-public/)

 

He was fully inside her and they both screamed. 

‘Fuck,’ James started thrusting and running hisbhands over every bit of her. ‘Fuck, Lily.’

Lily smirked up at him. ‘We are, James.’

And then just for that cheek James reaches between them and started furiously rubbing her love button and Lily arched up off the bed and screamed, ‘YES JAMES YES.’

And he could feel her clenching down on him and he knew what that meant so he rubbed and rubbed and rubbed and the. —

James shook like an earthquake as she milked him and Then, just watching him, Lily had another orgasm. That pushed James off a cliff and then he was shooting into her — okay, the condom — like a geyser [the thing with water not an OAP].

James stayed sheathed inside her for a minute before he flew out, tore off the condom, and threw it into the bin beside his bed in a perfect arch. Then he grabbed Lily in his arms and fell back onto the bed and snuggled against her. 

‘Is this what you pictured when you pictured meeting your idol?’

James shook his head and curled his body around hers. ‘Never in a million years did I think this dream would come true. But I’m so glad it did.’


End file.
